Just One Yesterday
by PatchyFog
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Rose dancing and this turns out to be his best decision ever. Inspired by Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy 10thDoctor/Rose


I own nothing. This is just a little one shot that I imagined when listening to the song Just one yesterday by Fall Out Boy which I urge you to listen to as you read it. Please review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

 _I thought of angels_  
 _Choking on their halos_  
 _Get them drunk on rose water_  
 _See how dirty I can get them_  
 _Pulling out their fragile teeth_  
 _And clip their tiny wings_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_  
 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_

The room was full of people talking and dancing. But none of them mattered and he hardly took notice of them, instead watching _her_. She was laughing with her head thrown back as her dance partner twirled her around again and again. He could feel the jealousy run through him. She was _his_. They were talking as they danced, her partner was leaning closer. He scowled darkly at the dance floor as she laughed again. Her eye caught his and he his face instantly brightened into a smile as she smiled that special tongue between teeth smile for him – he'd noticed she hadn't smiled like that for any of her dance partners. He couldn't really fault any of the men that were asking her to dance either. She was beautiful and even more stunning then usually in that ball gown she was wearing. It was an off the shoulder, dark red that was made of very fine silk and flared out when she spun. There was a black lace flower pattern that looked like her namesake and matched the black clips that she was using to keep her hair pinned up. There was no doubt that his Rose was the most beautiful person in this room, especially with when she smiled that special smile for him.

Rose left her previous dance partner as the song changed; the man instantly had another woman in his arms to dance with. Good. He took a gulp of the champagne and stood up as she approached him, keeping eye contact as she gracefully waved her between the dancing couples.

"Doctor," she said brightly as she finally reached him. Her smile was still there, that special smile he loved so much. "Thank you so much for this - it's amazing. I know you don't like dancing though so what's the occasion?"

"Well," he began with a smile. "I just thought that it could be considered an early or late birthday present. It's difficult to keep track of those sorts of things in the TARDIS you know."

"Oh, I know," she said with a light laugh.

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _For just one yesterday_

Abruptly he put his glass down on the table and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

"What -"

The Doctor stopped in the middle of the floor – the intimately dancing couples surrounding them. He pulled her close to him, their bodies just lightly brushing against each other. Rose could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Dance with me?"

"I – I can't," she stammered. "You never showed me the steps to this song."

The Doctor leaned a little away. That was true. They could both vividly remember yesterday when the Doctor had decided to try and teach how to dance to the most popular songs that would be played during the ball. They had done it for hours until even the Doctor was exhausted. The Doctor yearned to replay yesterday over and over. Just him and Rose, alone in the TARDIS, holding each other close for hours on end and not worrying about having to run away. The thought of all those hours spent so intimately close –as close as they were standing now – caused a blush to rise to Rose's cheeks and the Doctor smiled that happy yet dazed smile of his as they stared into each other's eyes.

"No worries," the Doctor chirped cheerily. He stepped away from Rose, his body missing hers already, and held out a hand to her. "I can just show you now."

"O-okay," she said with a nervous mile, putting her hand in his. He pulled her close to his body once more and Rose could feel the heat radiating from him as her body tensed.

"Relax," he said quietly in her ear as he got into the same position the other couples were in, with an arm around her waist holding her close. They quickly got lost in the movements of the dance as they held each other closer than in any of the dances that they had practised yesterday. His touch was burning her, causing a fiery heat to spread all over her skin as his hands brushed all over her; her back, hips, arms, neck, jaw, cheek , lips … He couldn't get enough of her. His hands were wandering over her body as they kept in time of the other dancers. The Doctor knew he should have picked a waltz or something to dance to but this music was so _her_ that it would be a crime to not let her dance to it. Plus, he certainly wasn't going to let any other man dance this with her. It was much to intimate.

He spun her outwards and was instantly missing her body being so close to his. Rose barely managed to keep herself up as she was spun back into his arms, she couldn't think straight and was having difficult trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. She didn't want him realising how much he affected her. She gasped as their bodies were brought back into contact and nearly moaned aloud as he sensually dipped her down. She felt her body react naturally as she moved in sync with him, knowing what to do even if her mind didn't. He pulled her up to him slowly, letting their body connect and touch as she was raised back into standing. However, he could tell that he was still supporting most of her weight as she leaned against him. He could feel as she slowly got her bearings and no longer leaned on him but they were still pressed against one another.

 _Letting people down is my thing baby_  
 _Find yourself a new gig_  
 _This town ain't big enough for two of us_  
 _I don't have the right name_  
 _Or the right looks_  
 _But I have twice the heart_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name_  
 _It will be held against you_

 _Anything you say can and will be held against you_  
 _So only say my name (name)_

"Doctor," she breathed.

He knew that the song would be ending soon but the thought of letting her go back to dancing with the other men just caused him pull her closer by his hold on her waist. Their bodies were in full contact _everywhere_. His arms around her waist, pinning her to him, as her hands held each other tightly behind his neck, pulling him down to her. Their foreheads rested on each other as they spun, their breath mingling as they tried to stop their racing hearts. She was overwhelmed with him surrounding her and overtaking her senses. He was all she could see, hear, smell and _feel_. Her hands were lightly playing with his hair causing him to close his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the dance but she was all over him and it was all so, _so_ distracting.

He moved his head to the side and Rose shivered from his breath ghosting her neck.

"Doctor," she breathed again.

"Hmm?"

"The songs finished," he could tell that she had barely managed to get out the words.

"It sounds like the same song to me," he said quietly as he began to follow the routine to the new dance. There was no way he could give her up to for this song either, how could he allow another man to run his hands along her body after he had a taste if doing it himself. He could guarantee that he would definitely be bringing Rose to lot more dances if this could happen in all of them.

Rose said nothing to that and carried on following his lead to this dance. He brought his hand up her sides slowly, he could hear her breath catch, and moved his hands down her arms before tightly grabbing on of her wrists and using that to spin her quickly out and step forward side by side. She stopped, like all the other woman and the Doctor stepped in front of her, leaving a sliver of air between them. She was looking up at him with her wide and warm brown eyes.

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _For just one yesterday_

His grip loosened from her wrist and he brought his arms back to her hips using his grip to lift her quickly as they spun. Her hands were clamped down onto his shoulders as soon as her feet left the ground. Her eyes were sparling bright as she gazed at him, neither of them moving their gazes away from each other. Where had the time gone? This song would be ending soon as well. He didn't want it too, he wanted to continue dancing like this forever while holding her body close. It was getting to much for Rose, she was breathing heavily as they continued spinning and was desperate for a break to catch her breath, get a drink and pull herself together. But at the same time she was desperate to be closer to him – if that was even possible. His fingers were gently running along the skin of her back in circular patterns but she wanted more, she wanted his hands everywhere. She licked her lips to stop them from drying and his eyes instantly went to her lips at the movement.

His face was closer than before, just a breath away from her own. His lips were at the perfect angle for her where she'd just have to lean forward slightly and they would brush against each other. Rose's eyes moved as somebody jostled her and the spell was broken. The song had finished and there was no more music but instead bells. It had turned midnight.

 _If I spilled my guts_  
 _The world would never look at you the same way_  
 _And I'm here to give you all of my love_  
 _So I can watch your face as I take it all away_

He could faintly hear people cheering as the finished their chiming but he didn't bother to cheer along with them. It was just a few seconds ago, yesterday, that he and Rose had shared their dance – that sensual and intimate dance. She was flushed and breathing heavily as they stood a step apart. He could feel his own hearts beating faster than usual. He would give everything, all of his possible tomorrows, to go back to yesterday and repeat it over and over again -

His beautiful Rose was suddenly right in front of him, her eyes darting from his own eyes to his lips and back again. He leaned towards her and she moved even closer. His eyes darted to her tongue wetting her lips again and suddenly he couldn't stop himself, damning the consequences. Their lips brushed in a feather light touch. Rose sighed. She increased the pressure and moved her hands so that they were fisted in his hair. And then his hands were splayed over the bottom of her back, holding her close to him with no means of escape. Not that she wanted to escape. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad either, he thought as they continued to kiss each other hungrily.

 _If heaven's grief brings hell's rain_  
 _Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way_  
 _Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_  
 _(I know I'm bad news)_  
 _For just one yesterday_  
 _(I saved it all for you)_  
 _For just one yesterday_


End file.
